


Not A Vigilante but A Warrior.

by TLaw98



Category: Batman - All Media Types, 境界の彼方 | Kyoukai no Kanata | Beyond the Boundary
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, BAMF Bats, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-08 00:39:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17376218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLaw98/pseuds/TLaw98
Summary: Alternate universe with Kyoukai no Kanata (Beyond the Boundary –Kyoto Animation-) fusion. Where as the Bats are Spirit World Warrior and moonlighting being a warriors instead of vigilantes. They slay/kill/protect Gotham from the Youmu, while Gotham still have criminals most of them are because of the Youmu while those aren’t will be taken care by GCPD. WE exist as Bruce’s main resources of wealth for Gotham W, pretty much everything is the same with the usual Bats, with some events being a ‘bit’ different mostly the timeline.





	1. WELCOME HOME AND FOX?

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy oh boy, yes yes. Why did I posted another series when my other series haven't finish yet? I plead guilty, to be honest, I have absolutely no plan to update this chapter yet but, yeah *where's my water* i can't help myself!! Argh. I'm so nervous about this, my first time writing smut *i just want to post some reunion and hot sex smut* and...well i hope that i didn't let you guys down though. 
> 
> Be patient with me guys, the action-ba da bim ba da bom- will...,hopefully updated before Monday. But no promises, guys. Hope you guys enjoys these prologue-ish, chapter one. Enjoy!
> 
> Currently awake at 6 a.m to update this fanfic.

\--Jason & Tim’s apartment -- Saturday , 01:02 AM.

Jason’s sitting cross legged at his living room back on the couch, in front of his laptop perched on the coffee table, busying himself with ordering spare parts stocks for the shop. “Done!” Jason sighed, tilted his head to the couch and closes his eyes. “Maybe I should go patrol for a while.”Jason mumbled to himself. Straighten up, turning his laptop off and stretching his arms above his head, Jason tidies his coffee table, before going to his bedroom to changes his ‘patrol’ suit.

- _beep_ -

Jason stops right away in the middle of walking to his bedroom to whirl his head to his apartment’s entrance, there stand Tim with suit jacket on his shoulder, tie loosen and two buttons of his light blue button up open. Both of them watch each other wide eyes before Tim said, “Fuck it.” Dropped his jacket and rushes to Jason to pulls him in a really tight hug, of course Jason squeezes Tim back. They hugged and rocked each other for two minutes before Jason pulled Tim back, only to tilt Tim’s head up by chin and kiss Tim sweetly before it turns dirty, wet with lots of biting and sucking. Both of them pulled back to draw a breath.

“Welcome back.”Jason ducked to kiss at Tim’s forehead and burying his face to Tim’s head to smell the citrus shampoo that Tim always uses. “I’m home” Tim replied while burying his face to Jason’s chest. They rocked each other for another two minutes before Tim said, “Let’s sleep. I’ m tired the coffee isn’t working anymore.”Jason just smirked, hummed his reply and pull on Tim’s wrist to hi- _their_  bedroom.

Jason pulls Tim in front of him, Tim’s leg bumps on the bed and Jason pushes him. Tim, now, on his back at the bed, raises his eyebrow while Jason stripped out of his shirt and Tim takes off his tie and his shirt, dumps all of it out of bed. Jason licks his lip watching Tim stripped out of his shirt. Jason moves down with one of his arm bracing him on the bed, while the other unzipping on Tim’s  suit pant, tugging it down off completely from Tim. Jason brought his face to nuzzles, kiss and sucks a mark or two on the both side of Tim’s neck, Tim moans from the affections, Jason misses Tim’s real voices, they never really called each other, opting on texting. Tim flushed red all over the body in no time. Jason stripped Tim from his boxer, lets his eyes roam over Tim’s body, who is sprawled out on the bed. Tim spreads his legs for Jason to kneel between his legs.

Jason ducked down to takes Tim in his mouth, grabbing Tim’s hips down, while Tim grabs a fistful of Jason’s hair, yanks hard enough for Jason to moans around him. Jason sucks and bobs his head at slow pace, torturing Tim, “Fuck—Jay-..Ah Jason!” Tim is so close to spilling down Jason’s throat, Tim isn’t ashamed for almost blowing his load in three minutes of slow pacing blowjob _–Hell, its been 2 fucking weeks._ \- Only for Jason to pulled out, Tim whined in protest and his cock wet with precum threatening to blow at any moment. Jason dragging himself up, hovering around Tim’s face before bringing him into a sloppy kiss, Tim tastes himself on Jason’s tongue and can’t helped his hand to slipped to Jason’s inside sweatpants to teased Jason’s cock, revenge and to turned Jason on faster. Jason growled around his mouth, pulled back once again and moves to the bedside table to grabs the lube, uncaps and slicks his fingers before moving back between Tim’s legs. Jason’s finger circling around Tim’s heat before thrusting in slowly. “Ah!” Tim came  with a shout and panted harder as Jason slides his finger out and in like Tim haven’t come.

“Jesus, look at you babe, you’ve been a good boy huh, came from one finger.” Jason teased before slipping second finger inside Tim.

Tim moaned and starts rocking Jason fingers, his erection have already half hard again, bringing his arms to claws at Jason shoulder and biceps, Jason hissed, starts panting harder, his cock hurts down to his balls. He wants to pounds Tim now, but its been two weeks.

“Jayy-ah, Jason stop. I need you—haa..now.” Tim pleaded.

“Patience, love. Its been two weeks, don’t wanna hurt you.” Jason kiss Tim again, dragging his mouth down to Tim’s jaw, neck, shoulder before biting down hard, Tim gives him a loud moans, Jason slips 2 more fingers, Tim gasps and his erection is rock hard, again. “I’m fine now, Jaso-haaa, please.”

Jason swallows hard before tugging down his sweatpants down to his knees and dumps it to the bedroom floor, gave himself a few quick strokes to coat himself with the remaining lube before lining himself up to Tim’s heat. Jason looks down to Tim, Tim wraps his leg to Jason’s waist, urging Jason faster. Jason slides himself up, feeling Tim’s heat clenched on him tight, too tight.

Jason half-growled, voice low, “Tim, babe. You’re..haa- so tight, relax for me, love. Haa- c’mon baby..”

  
“Ahhh.. Jayy.. ,” Tim swallows, tries to relax himself. - _Its been too long, fuck_. _No more all around the world meeting for more than 1 weeks anymore, please.-_

“Tim, fuck, haa-“ Jason brings Tim’s leg up to his shoulder, running his face over Tim’s calf and thigh, haphazard kisses, marking and biting it. Tim makes a noise, Jason bottoms up inside him. Jason brought his hand to brush against Tim’s face, flushed from the adrenaline and oh boy, did Jason miss this? Yes, very much. Jason sliding out of Tim before pushing back in, both of the moving in unison, slow and deep thrusts, Jason puts his hand in Tim’s lower back, lifting Tim high enough so his thrust hits Tim’s prostate, hot tears starts coming out from Tim’s eyes, Jason ducked down to pecks on Tim’s cheek.

"Ummm.. Jayy—I’m coming. Pleas- ah toucc- haa me.” Jason hummed, moves his face near Tim’s ear to whispered, “Come for me,love.” Tim whined and came all over his chest, up to his neck. A few thrusts later, Jason came all inside of Tim with a shout.

  
Tim moaned softly at the feeling of milking Jason’s come, rocking softly until Jason gone soft enough for him to pulls back.

Tim sighed, Jason just chuckled before moving to get him and Tim towels to clean themselves. Jason goes to his kitchen and took one water thermos to their bedroom, Tim is still sprawled at the bed. Jason pulled him slowly, mindful of Tim’s back and offer him the thermos to drink, Tim took it gingerly, Tim’s still jittery from the sex, carefully twisting the thermos cap open and drink it while Jason’s cleaning himself and Tim. Tim gives the thermos to Jason and Jason drinks it, putting the thermos to the bedside table. Tim reaches out to Jason shirt, the closest one and put it on. Jason put on his sweatpants back.

Both of them, satisfied with the reunion sex. Lays back at the bed, Tim curled  right away to Jason’s side, tucking his head below Jason’s chin. Jason in turn, wraps his arms around Tim’s middle and give him forehead kiss. Sighing softly, they drift to sleep.

Finally, a good sleep after two fucking weeks, Jason knew he fucked up the moment he tries sleeping alone again after 3 days in row sleeping with Tim, the first time they decided to give in to their lust and oh boy, did Jason have a nice sleep for those three days after for so long and yes, Tim did too. Now, they’re dependent with each other about sleeping. Apparently both of them have been pinning each other ever since the first day the meet – _Ah the good old days, 5 years ago.-_ They started dating after 2 years flirting with each other, Damian won the bet about their official dating status between the Gotham W, how? They didn’t know and don’t care.

- _Tim’s phone. Ringtone for Dick : Wiggle – Jason Derulo.-_

“Fuck…Tim,babe, your phone. Ughh.” Jason pushes Tim from his chest to rolls over so Jason’s now face down to the pillow, both hands below pillow trying to squeezes his head.

“Fucking, Dick.”Tim cursed while rolling from the bed and sits on the floor – _ouch, damn it, my butt.-_ , grabbing his pants and pulling his phone. He doubts himself for a moment, - _answer it or turn it off-_ Tim sighed and answers the phone, “What.”

“Morning to you too, Tim!” Dick answers to cheerfully, he’s insane. - _Its…_ -,Tim squints his eyes and pull his phone for a moment to look at the time. Its freaking 04.57 AM. What the hell. Tim put his phone back to his ears.

“Tim? You’re alive?”

“Hmm…” Tim grumbled, dragging his hand down his face.

“Fox or wolf?”- _What the fucking hell-_

“Fox.” Tim answers right away before hanging up the phone. Straighten up from the floor, Tim crawls back to the bed. He need sleep and cuddle from Jason. – _Hell with the fox or wolf-_

_  
_

**_Ten hours before Tim regretting his answers._ **

 

\---The stuff you guys at least need to know(?)---

Gotham W : the one and only Spirit World Warriors groups at Gotham. GW’s fame came from their high techs, line up with duos instead of group of peoples with more than two while encountering high level Youmus while succeeding in short time. Gotham W have been operating since the first generation of Wayne stayed at Gotham.

 

Warrior :  
\- Bruce Wayne (47 years old), the 43th Leader of Gotham W a.k.a Death God of Gotham, wields a ‘death-god’ like scythe which now inherited by Damian Wayne. One of the strongest warriors in the world, crippled by a ‘chimera’ Youmu two years ago and old age. Now Bruce acts as the informant and job divider between the groups. Day job : CEO of Wayne Ent.

\- Richard Grayson (31 years old), Bruce’s first protégé, former partner and Babs’ husband, wields the dual swords. Partner : Damian Wayne.  Day job : Head of Public Relation at WE.

\- Jason Todd (24 years old), Bruce’s third protégé, wields a kris that he rarely use, opting on using handgun or sniper loaded with anti-Youmu bullets. Partner : Tim Drake. Day job : Owner of ‘Red Mech’, auto mechanic.

\- Tim Drake (22 years old), Bruce’s fourth protégé, wields a three-section staff. Partner : Jason Todd. Day Job : Bruce’s secretary at WE.

\- Damian Wayne (17 years old), Bruce’s sixth protégé and biological son, wields a scythe inherited from Bruce and a katana. Partners : Richard Grayson. Day job : University student. Business Major.

\- Cassandra Cain (25 years old), Bruce’s fifth protégé and adopted daughter, excels with hand to hand combat, covered by anti-Youmu gloves. Communicated with ASL. Partner : Barbara Gordon. Day job : -

\- Barbara Gordon-Grayson (32 years old), Bruce’s second protégé and Richard’s wife, wields a saber. Partner : Cassandra Cain. Day Job : Head of IT at WE.

 

Youmu a.k.a Catastrophic Illusion : are strange creatures that starts roaming the human world from a long time. They come in all sorts of shapes and forms, and their origins are currently a mystery. Youmu have be known to posses (to kill) humans and are extremely hostile. For this reason, these creatures are constantly targeted by Spirit World Warriors. All Youmus have their tendency to manifest an ore-like stone that contains the powers of the youmu when killed by Spirit World Warrior.

Spirit World Warrior : people whose job it is to subdue the Youmus. Their abilities are passed on by blood. Though not all people with ability ended up as Spirit World Warrior, the abilities can be turned off by certain ritual.

 

Story notes :  
\- Jason doesn't have his white streaked tuft, _yet_. *yay to perfectly raven hair Jason*  
\- Barbara doesn't have her 'accident' , _yet_.  
\- Stephanie, yes, will come out in the later chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How is it? I wish that these chapter actually piqued you guys' interest.
> 
> Yes, once again, English isn't my first language, so please correct me if the grammar, english or some of it doesn't makes sense.  
>  And, no. I didn't abandoned my previous fanfic, i just...ran out of ideas...and this monstrosity came up to me when i'm rewatching my anime collections and boom, Kyoukai No Kanata (by Kyoto Animation, go watch it guys! Its so good). I have plans, books and plot mapping (?) about this fanfic but...ha ha ha we'll see how it turns out.
> 
> Leave a kudo or comment, please?
> 
> See you guys next chapter!


	2. Oh shit.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No. There's no rest for the wicked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhh, updated before Monday guys. *drum rolls* Leave a kudo or comment , please?

Somewhere on Gotham's road -- Saturday, 08:28 AM.--

Dick is driving to the Jason and Tim's apartment, with Damian. Both of them are clad in their patrol suit, Kevlar armor with a hoodie to hide them, decided to take the long road, just in case the wolf youmu goes berserk like the fox youmu, they're about to reach Gotham's cemetery before their phones ping for notification about youmu being nearby. Damian fished his phone right away from his pocket.

Dick tenses while waiting for Damian's response.

"Cemetery."

"Roger."

Both of them put their masks and rushes right away after they reaches the cemetery, circling the cemetery and putting on the four pillars (north, west, east and south) barrier right away, the barriers, effectively putting normal humans asleep inside the barrier and for normal humans outside, the barrier with intentions to go inside the barrier, forgetting their purpose to go inside and can't go in inside before the barrier being putted down. *Basically the inside of the barrier is invisible for normal human*

Dick summons one of his sword and Damian, his katana. Dick nods at Damian before both of them splits their way.

 

" _GRRRRR..."_

Damian snaps his head to the voice and surprises when the youmu he's looking for its no bigger than a pup. Damian reaches his comms right away, "Richard, I found the you-" before Damian can finish his sentences, the wolf youmu leaps right away, Damian dodges, hesitating for a while, he always has a soft spot for animal youmus no matter what it is. - _Damn it, a puppy? Argh.-_

"Yeah? Me too. I found three of them. I can't attack them Dami. They're...oh shit."

Damian grunts in response. Damian doesn't envy Dick for his luck to found three of pup-wolf youmu. Damian is already having a hard time with one. Of course, life is unfair. There are another five of them, now circling Damian.

"Fuck." Damian cursed.

"Yeah, fuck, now they multiplying. I found seven now." Dick answers back, he's breathing hard. "I...killed two already."

Damian swallows hard before stops dodging and start killing the youmus. Damian drags his hand to his face before crouching down to take pictures of the youmu stone, all five of them. Dick is behind him, right before Damian finishes taking the pictures. Dick is looking sadly at his phone, Damian raises his eyebrow for Dick's action. Dick shows Damian the wolf youmu picture, how Dick can manage to take the picture close enough without getting bitten off by the Youmu, Damian wants to know. But, of course, he won't ask.

"They're...so cute. Haaa... Do you want the picture? Never mind, I will send the report with the attachment anyway. You can download it from there."

Damian glares at Dick before grabbing the stones, its small enough for Damian to collects it in one hand. "Let's go." - _Absolutely gonna download it.-_

  
  
Jason and Tim’s apartment -- Saturday, 09:45 AM.--

 

Jason wakes up with Tim still curled at his left side. Feeling more than refreshed, Jason tries to pries himself from Tim. The movements wake Tim up. Tim blinks for a while before whining, Jason took that advantage to roll over, sitting on the side of the bed.

"Nooo, where are you going, oh, my human heater?" Tim whines while rolling himself to Jason's bedside. Face down to Jason's pillow and... Jason pulls Tim up, carries Tim bridal style to the bathroom. Tim buries his face between Jason's neck and shoulder, wraps his hands to Jason's neck before being put down on the bathroom sink. Jason squeezed Tim's face before going to the bathtub to adjust and fill it with warm water. Tim let himself down to wash his face and brush his tooth, Jason invites himself to the sink to do the same, - _its big enough for both of us-_ Both of them falls back to their usual routine, passing everything without a word. Before Tim goes to the shower, to take cares of the semen Jason left behind last nig-, nope, this morning inside his ass. Jason smirked and joins, again. Nevertheless to say, another fun time for them. 

Two rounds of blowjobs and hair washing later. - _Both of them, brush their tooth, again.-_

Tim sighed softly, now with his back pressed at Jason's chest.

"So, what it is?"

"Hmmm..."

"Dick."

"Ah," Tim was silence for a moment. "Fox or wolf?" Tim asked.

"Fox," Jason answers right away. "Hey, I asked you about Dick"

"Yeah, that is what he asked."

Jason hummed in response. Seven minutes later, both of them sits up, drying themselves and putting on clothes. Jason, t-shirt and sweatpants and Tim, Jason's t-shirt, obviously two sizes bigger and his own sweatpants. They fall back to their routine again, with Tim tidying their clothes from this morning and Jason to the kitchen, preparing breakfast. Tim and kitchen...yeah, no. Just nope. They enjoy breakfast, simple scrambled eggs, and bacon, with tea for Jason and coffee for Tim.

While Jason and Tim are busy with cleaning and drying the dishes, - _ah, the domestic life.-_ There's a knock from the front door.

Jason nudges Tim softly, Tim take that as "go open the door". So, Tim go and open the door, only to look at Dick, with a smile so wide that it looks scary. Like Cheshire cat, creepy. Tim almost slams the door back, but Dick is fast enough to block the door. Of course, Damian is behind Dick with an unimpressed look and invites himself in.

Jason rolls his eyes, when he saw Damian, acting like their apartment like his goes to the living room and claiming the recliner. Dick is hugging Tim, still at the front door.

"Dicc--, can--brea--" Tim try to speak.

"But its been so long Timmy!" Dick the omnipotent he is, seems to understand what Tim is saying. But, still not letting go. Jason winces in pity at Tim.

Finally. Dick let go. And Dick wrapped his arm around Tim's shoulder, moving both of them to the living room.

"You guys, where's your phone? Never mind that, we're already here. So, the fox!!" Dick announces while clapping his hands. "Damian, please."

Damian rolls his eyes but obliges anyway. Grabbing Jason's tablet at the coffee table, _-See? He doesn't even ask for permission. What the fuck.-_ Jason crosses his arm and walks to the living room while glaring at Dick. Dick just grins at him while pointing at Tim's neck, there, lies the hickeys Jason gave to Tim before. - _That little fucker.-_ Tim and Jason, give him a really unimpressed look - _Really, Dick?-_

"The fox youmu, have been sighted and killed 3 peoples at the construction site in Chinatown, 3rd street. The victims are the workers at the construction site, with organs missing especially the liver, other organs are ripped from the body and scatters around the construction site. The other workers run away after the third victim are found, Barbara's father and the GCPD are in the middle of asking for witnesses, to no avail, since the other workers claim to not see anything and only finding their co-workers after they're dead." Damian starts right away.

"Wait, what?" Tim asks, "How can a youmu attacks normal human, possessed sure. But never in history, they attack nor-."

Damian taps on the tablet and turns it around to show both of them the fox youmu's video, captured by CCTV around the Gotham. The video shows the fox youmu, ripping apart human, sniffing and chewing on the victim's liver. Jason, Tim, and Dick grimaces at the video.

"The construction side is forced to stop, the society is livid because of this. And of course, Bruce being there..." Dick swallows hard and drags his hand to his face.

Damian grits his teeth, the hands holding the tablet tightening. Jason glares at Damian, Damian sighed and let his hand relaxed.

The Spirit World Warrior society, are the judges for the warriors around the world, they made rules for the warriors, which are egotistical and make no senses. As if the Youmu existences are the warrior's fault, when there is a normal involved, injured and died around warriors' territory, the society blames it on the Leader/warriors, by giving restrictions and deadline to finish off the Youmu. If it's not completed before the deadline, the warrior who is tasked for the Youmu is to receive punishment, like prison time, abilities taken or death sentences.

"Deadline is 15 hours. The society found out about the case around 5 hours ago. Best of luck." Damian deadpanned, sits up after putting Jason's tablet to the coffee table. "Richard, let's go."

Tim swallows before turning to Dick and asks, "What about the wolf?"

"Youmus, twelve of them, harmless, small and already been exorcised." Dicks grabs the tablet from the coffee table to show both of them the pictures - _what the fuck, it is so cute-_ and the youmu stones, its green. Which means the youmu is lower-level. "Call us right away if you guys got any problem, okay? We're going to patrols around." Dick put back the tablet and walks to the front door. With Barbara pregnant, Gotham W is down to 4 peoples. Cass is tasked with staying and protecting Barbara while Dick's gone.

Tim and Jason looked at each other for a while, before Jason sighed and goes to their bedroom to changes to his 'patrol' suit, with Tim following him behind. Tim's pouting.

"What are you thinking?"

"Something's weird. Youmus aren't supposed to be that aggressive, this is the first time I heard about Youmu attacking normal while not possessing someone."

"Stop thinking too much, Tim. Its a youmu, they're probably improv--. Shit."

Tim whirls his head to Jason, his eyes wide, "Improve...no..."

Jason snaps Tim focus back on quickly before Tim can go scientist mode on, about the youmu. "Let's go."

Jason and Tim, now clad in Kevlar armor, a hoodie for Tim and leather jacket for Jason.

Chinatown, --Saturday, 11.25 AM--

They rush to the Chinatown in their 'patrol' car, custom two seater black Audi (bulletproof body and glass), with Barbara's helps with the traffics, Jason drives fast enough that the polices can't stop them. Their phones ping notification for the youmu right after they reach the construction site. 

Out of the car, Jason and Tim checks their surrounding before circling the site for the barrier and slipped their masks. The site is so big, still at the beginning of the builds with only the second floors half finished with the floor, counting the beam pole, Tim suspects the building is supposed to have five floors, with the middle being seeing through. Tim summons his staff and Jason climbs to the second floor while summoning one of his handguns. Both of them turns on their comms in the middle of circling the site. Tim winces when he saw another victim, a woman lying dead with, dislocated joints, her belly rips, organs spilling, near a three-wheeled cart. Tim squints his eyes, he swears he saw a tail behind the woman, but when he tries to focus on it again, no tail. Tim swallows hard before walking again.

"Tim, the second floor, cleared. I'm going down." Jason said in a hushed voice. Right before he jumps down to the first floor, quiet even with his stature and lands right behind Tim.

Tim nods at the woman, Jason follow Tim's head and clenched his hand, hard enough the gun makes a cracking sound. Jason sighed before start walking side by side with Tim.

- _crack crack crack_ -

Jason and Tim whiplash their head back to the woman, only to see the woman standing right, head bend at the back before snapping up and the woman rushes to them, they manage to dodges. Now, Tim knew he didn't imagine the tail.

Jason is about to shot the woman, when Tim shouts, "Jason!"

A man jumps from behind the beam poles, the right side of Jason. Tim throws his staff, it goes through the man's head. Jason throws Tim's staff back and shots the man, - _just to be sure-._ Tim manages to catch his staff before defending himself from the woman. Jason shot the woman right at the head.

"Fuck, the fox youmu kills normal and a fucking necromancer?" Jason cursed.

"We probably need back up."

- _clang clang-_

The fox youmu,no- the nine tailed fox youmu, big like a big wolf, is sitting at the stacks of a bean pole, the fox looks like it's smiling to them. - _Creepy af-_. Jason's pointing his gun to the fox, while another hand summoning his other handgun. Tim beside him, bringing his hand up to click on the photography mode, Tim did some adjustment to his mask for a moment like this. The fox is beautiful, before its faces turn grotesque and growls loud enough for both of them to winces. Tim is about to ask for back up, before the woman from before kicks him for him to flies across the room. Jason leaps to action right away, shooting the fox - _the damn fox dodges every bullet-_ and woman dropped to the floor. Tim dodges before standing up and defends himself from the man from before. - _what the fuck-_ Tim trapped the man inside a barrier spell.

"Tim! The tails!" Jason shouted from across the site.

Tim snaps his head, the fox, its now an eight-tailed fox, Tim runs to the fox and unlocking his staff form, double-headed spear. Jason charges ahead to, changing his handguns with his kris, the fox is strong enough to keep breaking the barrier spell Jason and Tim try to put on it. Both of them manages to cuts four of the tails and injured three of them, the fox's victim, the woman wakes up again and the man manages to break the spell. At the same time, both of them are close enough with the fox and stabs the fox in the chest. The fox gasps, weirdly, a human voice.

 

"Ugh- *cough cough*," the fox, no, the woman. "Hahaha *cough cough*, we wi-," the woman, tries to speak only to stops abruptly, dead.

Jason and Tim, call off their weapons, letting the fox-woman falls down the floor.

"No fucking way." Jason cursed, through clenched teeth and runs his hand to his hair.

Tim's hands are shaking when he dials Babs over comms, "Babs, we need Leslie and call the cleaning."

"On it. What happened?"

"I'm sending you my mask's video. We fucked up."

Tim heard Babs gasps. "Oh. Fuck. You guys..., we need to tell Bruce. Surely he can do something about it."

"Dropped it, Babs. The society won't let us go from this. Not with the fox killed 5 peoples now and now this." Jason answers with resigned voice.

Babs sighs, "Just drop by HQ, okay? We'll talked about it."

Tim is still staring the corpse. Jason swallows hard before tugging Tim's wrist softly, away from the corpse. The drive to the HQ, Wayne's Manor in silence. Arrived at the HQ, they're greeted by Dick, Damian, Cass and Babs', with 6 months baby on his belly, sitting on the couch in front of the massive computer.

Jason squeezes Tim's hand which he holds to drags Tim because Tim simply won't move. Tim squeezes back and sighs. Damian and Dick look pale, which is rare.

"The society found out," Babs spoke, her voice shakes. She can't look at their eyes.

Damian hands them the tablet. Tim let go of Jason's hand.

 

_Dear Mr.Jason Todd and Mr.Timothy Drake of Gotham W,  
_

_We have received information about the latest exorcism both of you performed at 12.05 this evening at Chinatown 3rd street, Gotham has ended up with one human victim._

_As both of you have offends Rules 2: Protects the non-warriors no matter the circumstances, we regret to inform this violation of rule required a disciplinary hearing with the Society, Metropolis at 2 p.m on the fourteenth of March._

 

_Yours sincerely,_

 

_Cornelius Thompson  
Head of Society_

 

 

 


	3. Bad Boy Lex.

"Disciplinary hearing of the 14th of March into offenses committed by Jason Todd and Timothy Drake at Chinatown 3rd street, Gotham."  
  
"Witness for the defense, Dr.Leslie Thompkins." Leslie is all but slammed the door.  
  
Jason and Tim, cuffed with Warrior's handcuff, whiplash their head to Leslie. Leslie wrinkled her nose when she saw the handcuff on them.  
  
"Your Highness, I have finished my autopsy on Ms.Jade Nguyen, the fox youmu. Inside of her body, I found this," Leslie lifts her right hand, to shows a big Red Youmu stone. "It seems like Ms.Jade Nguyen did some experiment by herself or with the others. I hope that Your Highness would help me with assisting this case before Your Highness put this case closed."  
  
Other society's members gasped upon seeing the stone, the room immediately becomes rowdy because of it.  
  
"Silence!" Cornelius, the head of Society, knocks the gavel, loudly. "Dr.Leslie, I didn't appreciate you barging inside the room and putting on such a scene. Did you have enough evidence from your defense?"  
  
"Of course, Your Highness. I have recorded every of my autopsy procedures including this one." Leslie put the stone in the table in front of Jason & Tim.  
  
Tim's eyes go wide, his hand itching to touch the stone. Jason glares at Lex Luthor, who looks suspicious as hell, with his smug expression changing into a disgusted expression right away since Leslie's arrival.

Cornelius clears his throat, "We will need further investigation about these issues, later on, Dr.Leslie. My apologies that I can't accept your words right away considering your mentor relationship with the Gotham W's leader. Gotham W's has offended Rule 2, the rules are made for its purpose, with us delaying this case any longer we're endangering a lot of humans."

Bruce remains silence on his seat, he seated between Diana and Selina, with Selina's hand squeezing his hand. Selina knew Bruce's about to lashes out his rage to Cornelius at any moment with how Cornelius trying to uses his relationship with Leslie, any wrong movements or words now will be fatal on Tim and Jason.

Leslie narrows her eyes on Cornelius, "Your Highness. I'm truly offended by your accusation about me being unprofessional. It raises my suspicious about Your Highness true intentions, while Your Highness supposed to be a neutral party at this moment, Your Highness denied my defense right away without trying to investigate this case further and with how this hearing is conducted without a completed investigation."

The crowds' murmurs start again, as some Society's members approve on how Leslie spoke her objection on how Cornelius works and vice versa. Cornelius might be the Head of Society for 3 years, but Leslie was one of the oldest Society's members, who held almost equal power on Society as the Head of Society.

Cornelius' father (Status: Deceased, KIA), was the former Head of Society, basically, the Society works on nepotism, so no big deal. While Cornelius' father wasn't the best Head of Society ever had. Cornelius' is a lot worse, with tons of bribery scandals, which he never get caught, _yet._

Cornelius swallows hard, his eyes darting around Lex's side, which just makes Jason's suspicious even more. Lex's fishy as fuck.

Other members start standing up and screaming their objection against Cornelius and against Leslie, Cornelius' eyes go wide from the commotions.

Finally, Cornelius announces, "Case closed. Jason Todd and Timothy Drake, are free from all punishment. Dismiss." Cornelius rushes out the room, right away.  
  
Cornelius is weak against pressures, noted. The gavel knocked for the last time, that day.

* * *

 "I told you to make a perfect prototype, not a faulty. I would stop my funding to you right now, Professor Killen." Lex seethes on his phone.

Beside him, Mercy walks, "Mr.Luthor, Mr.Thompson send his...best apologies, handwritten, to you about the GW case." Mercy offered Lex, Cornelius' letter.

Lex opens the letter and hummed, before tearing the letter apart and throws it at the trash bin they passed by, "Stop out funding to Cornelius too, Mercy. And we nee-,"

"A container to takes back Professor Killensen techs." Mercy cuts Lex off.

"Impressive, Mercy."

Arrived at the parking lot, Mercy opens the car's door for Lex, inside there's someone with an AK-47 on his lap. Before Lex duck down to go inside the car. Mercy yanks Lex back, Lex almost stumbled back down to the pavement on his ass. Mercy summons her [sai.](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sai_\(weapon\))

"My my, Lex, what a bad boy, you are." the someone spoke, ignoring Mercy who is pointing her sai on him.

"You...no way, how can you get out? Wayne caught you. You're...," Lex's eyes darting everywhere, trying to look for anyone other than Mercy.

"Sealed?" The man laughed, his voice chilling and sending shivers down Lex and Mercy's spin in a bad way. "Oh, dear Lex, I didn't believe you're this stupid. Now, get in. Let's talk business and numbers, I'll obey without question if I were you, Lex." The man smiles wide and threatening.

Lex swallows hard before tapping one of Mercy's shoulder, signaling Mercy to retreats. Mercy hesitates for a moment before letting Lex into the car and closing the door. Mercy goes to the driver's seat and drives the three of them away.

The man's smile is unnerving, "Good. Now, let's exchanges notes on our experiment, Lex."

* * *

The moment Cornelius' out of the room, the handcuffs disappeared. Tim almost go down on his knees, his legs feel like jelly. Jason caught him before he can goes down his knees. Tim's left arm immediately wraps itself around Jason's waist and bumps his forehead on Jason's shoulder. Jason wraps his hand on Tim's waist, rubbing circles on Tim's waist. Tim sighs.

"It's okay now, Timmy."

Tim rubs his face on Jason's soft shirt, "Yeah. I'm so relieved."

"Tim, Jason, and Leslie," Bruce on his wheelchair, pushed by Selina, looks exhausted and older, "Thanks for the help, Leslie."

Leslie nods, "This incident seems familiar with the 'chimera' youmu. I'm going to need some assistance on this, Bruce."

"I'm afraid Barbara's out of duty, for now, Leslie."

"I will do it," Tim announces forehead still at Jason's shoulder.

Jason grips Tim's waist tighter before he sighs, "We're going to stay at here for a while, Bruce."

Bruce pinches the bridge of his nose, "Leslie, can you do the investigation at Gotham?"

"Yes, of course. I would need to packs some of my things. I will visits your HQ in two days, Bruce." Leslie nods and starts walking away towards the exit.

Tim whirls his head at Bruce and about to opens his mouth to ask, "Why", but Jason yanks his hand and stood in front of Tim, to hide Tim from... Ra' Al Ghul, Damian's grandfather.

"Wayne. I see you survived another trial."

Jason glares at Ra. While Bruce merely ignores Ra.

"Luthor is the one orchestrating this whole scenario." Ra simply said, before trying to walk passed by Jason. Jason did a spin while trying to hide Tim. Selina would laugh if the atmosphere wasn't this tense.

"How do you know?" Tim asked while he tries to peek from behind Jason's body but, of course, Jason moves so that Tim can't.

Ra stopped and hummed, "Because he did ask me something about using the Lazarus serum on something."

Jason tightens his grips on Tim, who flinches by Ra's statement.

"What are you trying to do with this, Ra?" Bruce asked.

"Just helping, you're welcome, Wayne. Timothy, do you think about my offers?"

"No." Jason answers, instead of Tim.

Ra raises his eyebrow and shakes his head before he too, starts walking away to the exit.

Bruce nods to Diana, who is behind Selina, before leaving the room with Selina, Tim, and Jason.

Inside the limousine, Selina breaks the silence by asking, "What is this about with Tim and Ra?"

Jason frowns and crosses his arms. Tim fidgets a bit before answering, "He asked me to join him on a _project_ about Lazarus, he read my essays about the Lazarus when I attended the _Society's_ _summer course_ two months ago."

"And what is this Lazarus about?" Selina asked curiously, while Bruce balls his fists.

Tim bites his lips, "Its..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a kudo and comment, please?


End file.
